


Dragon Fall 魔龙之陨

by Sherlord_IR77



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlord_IR77/pseuds/Sherlord_IR77
Relationships: Aerys I Targaryen & Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers, Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers & Daeron II Targaryen, Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Shiera Seastar, Gwenys Rivers/Mya Rivers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

夜晚的红堡看起来比白天更大。布林登•河文边想边贴着石墙穿过走廊，他不记得这里是否有这么多拐角，也许它们只在晚上出现，那能看见的人可不多。这真奇妙，白天他的视力相当差，甚至在微弱的阳光中都感到头晕眼花，却能看见夜色中匆匆略过的猫咪影子。

布林登看了一眼城堡外景，辨别出自己现在大概是在最西方的塔楼中层，沿楼梯向下走，龙形雕塑后面映出一道暗淡的光。是个入口，这费了他点时间，但并不难进去。一个陌生的地方，通道比之前要窄且倾斜，但看不清前方有什么。地底传来窸窸窣窣的声音，可能是一只老鼠，也可能来自地牢里的死囚，据说他们接受判决后就被丢进暗无天日的城堡深处直到处决之日，在红堡中的贵族们饮酒欢笑时绝望的等待死亡。戴伦说过这能让他们思考自己的罪行，以求得诸神的宽恕。七神是不会听到也不会回应这么遥远的祈祷的，布林登暗想，旧神也是，最近的鱼梁木林在君临城外。他们还会对狭海对岸的红神祈祷吗？他记得见过红袍僧在广场上宣讲光之王、勇者与剑的故事，背后的火焰在风中升腾，而城堡里的多数人只是用它来驱除寒意。

通道很长，还有比之前多好几倍的小路分离开来，有的或许通向上面某个房间，有的则通向更加黑暗的角落，这让布林登只敢专注于眼前，如果按现在的方向大概能横穿整个城堡，而这可不是段小距离。他加快速度，一股气流将兜帽吹到背后，前方的地板上映出月光的颜色，探出身向外看，他认出熟悉的拐角，这位置不是个理想的出口，但再向前也看不到尽头，他可不想走到没有月光的地牢里，或像人们说的那样，七层地狱。

爬出通道有点费力，布林登正思索着从这里回卧室哪条路比较近，一阵脚步声从不远处响起，他快速系紧兜帽躲在角落，声音比较沉重，应该是个高大的人，而此时在红堡里走动的除了无法入眠的孩子大概只有御林铁卫和过去的鬼魂了。

他微微探头，不出意料的看到一个身披白袍的身影走过，向国王卧室的方向而去。布林登曾经最喜欢的御林铁卫是龙骑士伊蒙，国王几年前去世的弟弟，据说他很年轻的时候就主动宣誓披上白袍，还曾被铁王座的上一任主人贝勒不远万里从多恩救回，但最后为保卫他的国王兄长而死。他的佩剑是坦格利安族剑之一暗黑姐妹，而另一把黑火剑则刚被布林登同父异母的哥哥，十二岁的戴蒙拿到，这不奇怪，只要见过戴蒙在比武大会上的表现，没人会质疑他成为维斯特洛有史以来最年轻骑士的资格。

那场比武是布林登与米亚和关文斯一同观看的，即使哥哥姐姐好像全程忽视了他的存在，而坐在不远处的史铎克渥斯大人几乎一直都在抱怨当今国王的情人和私生子多得互相对不上号，直到戴蒙用漂亮的一剑成功击倒最后一位对手。王座的继承人戴伦王子率先起立为他鼓掌，铁卫队长高声宣布戴蒙为比武大会冠军，龙息草制成花冠被冠与丹妮莉丝，国王甚至从高台上艰难地移动下来，亲手册封他为骑士，全场欢声雷动，却在国王将征服者伊耿的宝剑交到他手中的一瞬间鸦雀无声。布林登望向戴伦王子一侧，发现他平日温和的脸上再没有一丝笑容，如果不是看台一角又重新响起稀落的掌声，而内侍趁势宣布盛宴开始，戴蒙说不定会不顾人群的惊讶与尴尬高举长剑到蝠时的钟声敲响。布林登敢赌他做得到，自从获封以后他爱那把剑爱得发狂，甚至把自己的姓氏都从维水改成了黑火。

也许自己以后也能拿到维桑尼亚王后的暗黑姐妹剑，但他现在的水平与戴蒙相差甚远，布林登轻推开房门，卸下斗篷走向自己的卧室，但他不会再像戴蒙一样去改一个蠢名字，即使姓河文的国王私生子至少有八个，而其中两个正依偎在隔壁房间的床上沉睡。确实，米亚和关文斯彼此之间不同于对他的感情有时会让他感到尴尬，但至少这能证明他们有坦格利安血脉，以防母亲像三年前的蓓珊妮•布雷肯一样被布林登的父亲斩首示众。父亲的现任情妇是塞蕊娜夫人，来自里斯，有着瓦雷利亚美貌的她向来冷淡，因怀孕待产已经很久没出现过了。

屋内一片漆黑，现在大概是狼时。布林登深吸一口气闭上眼睛，他不知道今夜还会梦见什么，戴伦曾梦见过魔龙，但他的梦境中只会出现各种熟悉或陌生的地方与幻象。他希望夜晚的活动能带来深沉的睡眠，但经验证明并非如此，梦会变短，但有时也会变得更诡异。


	2. 2

对布林登来说，这大概是他第一次不愿意醒来。

即使换了视角，他也能一眼认出红堡的神木林，心树的枝干上爬满烟莓藤蔓，清晨的光洒遍周身，他却没有一丝不适的感觉。目光所及之处，羽毛如暗夜般漆黑的同伴们在枝头栖息，鸦喙一张一合，听起来就像有人在耳畔低语，他振翅向更高的树枝飞去，试图穿过空气中厚重的雾水。

“我希望您能看清楚谁才是真正的王子，大人”一个低沉的嗓音响起，“庸王的时日不多了，神智也随着年迈而混乱——当然他从来就没清醒过，但至于那把剑在谁手里是什么意思，相信他和我们一样明白。”

布林登猛然转头，看到心树阴影下两个模糊的影子，一个身材魁梧，一个瘦削，脸被深色兜帽遮盖。

“如果未来那个多恩模样的坐上铁王座，想想都是灾难，诚然他继承了戴伦王子的禀性，但也遗传了马泰尔母亲的黑发黑眼，这让人很难相信他是真正的继承人。银发紫眼，血统纯正，从征服者时代开始就一直如此，您是知道的。”

声音越发微弱，梦境正在逐渐离布林登远去，即使他并不想，他不是第一次听到类似含义的对话，除了这个声音是陌生的。远处二人的身影融化在晨雾中。

再睁开眼时并不是一片黑暗，门缝中的一线亮光正打在他脸上，“布林登，你醒了吗？”

他支起身努力眯起双眼适应着光线，看到一脑袋银毛探进来，“请关上门，如果您不介意的话，王子殿下。”于是布林登很满意的看到屋内重归于昏暗，又重新躺倒在床上，思索着梦境中听到的对话和模糊的低语。

“不用叫王子，以及要我说，你还是把房间搞得太暗了点。”

“一点光都会让我不舒服，我不觉得这样有什么不好，这并不影响你的银发闪闪发光。”

“随便你，只是别告诉我你打算这么躺一天——我父亲今天一早就把贝勒拉起来去练武，还有梅卡也跟去了，七神在上，他还那么小。我坚持要看书才被他放过，而雷格尖叫着跑开了。你知道父亲很少这么管我们。”伊里斯微微耸肩，“我本来想去找塞蕊娜夫人借两本书看，但被侍女告知她身体最近并不是很好。你觉得她像传说中一样会使用魔法吗，布林登？比如说用血泡澡什么的。”

布林登心里有点想戴伦像关注伊里斯和他的兄弟们一样关心自己，然而戴伦只是他的长兄，对自己所做的一切也只不过出于同母亲之间的友情。确实从戴蒙赢得比武起，很多事都发生了微妙的变化，米娅被指派为丹妮莉丝的女伴，关文斯一心想成为侍从进而获封骑士，戴蒙在父王授意下与泰洛西大君的女儿签订婚约，而贝勒一天到晚对着训练场上的木桩狂砍。

“不知道，只感觉我已经好久没见过她了，”至少比我父亲要久。“我想去学士那里看看，听说学城枢机会刚派了新的渡鸦来。”布林登从床上起身，在黑暗中准确无误地走向衣橱拿起斗篷。

显然，他们的突然到来对管理鸦舍的霍恩来说是种惊吓。

“日安，伊里斯王子，我的荣幸…呃…我是说，为您效劳，王子殿下。”男孩的语气与平时相比多了几分不自然，布林登快步经过他，走向鸦舍中间的木架。

一只栖息在高处的白鸦正在一片混乱的鸦鸣中静静凝望着布林登，周身似乎披着光芒，在一片乌黑中格外醒目。

“这只白鸦刚从学城飞来，学士说它代表着春天的结束，”霍恩解释道，“先让它在这里修养一段时间再回去，毕竟学城到君临路途遥远，而驯养一只聪明的渡鸦要费不少工夫。”

“这次春天能有一年长？”伊里斯疑惑地说，“哦不，夏天的酷热会让人心烦，还有各种讨厌的虫子——还有布林登，你看够了没有？”

布林登正站在梯子上轻抚着鸟儿的翅膀，他感觉又听到了梦境里低语一般的声音，而这一次他十分确信自己不是在做梦。

“………………”

各种渡鸦的翅膀和鸣叫有些混乱，他努力辨认着那个微弱的声音，“说清楚些，我听不到。”

“……站稳了。”

一大群渡鸦突然飞离了木架，从布林登身体两侧风一样的穿过，扑向霍恩啄食他手中的谷粒。翅膀扇起的气流将兜帽掀翻，背后响起伊里斯的惊呼，“小心点布林登，我可不想看你摔断腿。”

白色的渡鸦依然地站在他面前，紧盯着的眼神简直不像是只鸟，布林登突然明白自己是怎么到那个梦境里的了，他重新系紧斗篷，把白鸦轻捧在手里后跳下梯子。

“我要养它，”布林登的声音里不带一丝犹豫，“请给我找个笼子，霍恩，现在。”他知道男孩不会阻拦自己，学士曾给过布林登很多教导，也是母亲当年在君临的众多好友之一，鸦树城几近枯死的鱼梁木上栖息着上百只渡鸦，写信让人抓几只聪明的送来也不是什么问题。


	3. 3

“大概我永远无法理解你对渡鸦的热爱，”伊里斯边走边说，“它们晚上就不会乱叫吗？我想白天的鸦舍已经够混乱的了。”

布林登小心地托着笼子，他的白鸦朋友正在里面警惕的凝望四周，“至少这一只不会，还有，你在鸦舍就没听到点别的东西？”就目前而言，他相当确定这东西绝不仅仅是一只鸟，梦境中的神木林给了他一些启示，而从这个说着神秘语言的生物入手并不是个坏主意。

“没什么异常的，但现在阳光没上午那么强，所以要不要去训练场看看贝勒他们？当然，在你把你的宝贝鸟安置好之后。”伊里斯侧头看着窗外的云，闪着淡银色光泽的长发披在肩上，日光下呈浅紫色的双眼流露出安静与平和，布林登很早就发现这位王子眉眼间有些戴伦的影子，与继承人贝勒比起来他与父亲更相像。被七神祝福，从出生起就拥有非人美貌，龙王的血脉，坦格利安。伊里斯、戴伦以及他的庸王父亲都是如此，但布林登明白自己从来与这个高贵的姓氏无缘。他只是父亲众多私生子中微不足道的一员，除了母亲的出身名门能让他与那些来自跳蚤窝的孩子被分别对待，在世人眼中他依然还是谎言与欲望的产物，血液里流淌着贪婪和虚伪，苍白的半边脸上还挂着丑陋的胎记。在戴蒙获封骑士的盛宴上，首相海塔尔大人举杯致辞时曾说，英武和忠诚的品质让私生子同样高贵，而这番话赢得了父亲的掌声。才不是这样，布林登暗想，高贵的只有戴蒙·黑火。

“嗨，你的兜帽快掉了，要我帮你系上吗？”伊里斯转过头来，他比布林登要年长些，个头也略高一点，但并不像他的兄弟一样身材强壮，作为戴伦的次子，相当靠后的继承顺序让他得以随心所欲的生活，任意发展他对上古书籍和历史传说的兴趣，偶尔来找布林登出去转转，而不是像贝勒一样每天被灌输各种铁王座和统治者的责任感，还要经受艰苦的骑士训练。

“如果您不介意，王子殿下，”布林登微微昂起头，双手轻提起鸦笼让它保持平衡，“多谢。”

红堡的训练场上已有了一丝盛夏的暑气，人称“火球”的红堡教头昆廷•波尔爵士正站在场地中央冲着贝勒大喊些什么，而贝勒手持铁锤弯着腰喘息，背后绣有三只火龙的上衣早已被汗水浸透。

布林登注意到不远处的树荫下还坐着一群早到的围观者，几位姑娘绚丽的裙服在风中微微飘拂，她们也紧盯着训练场内部，偶尔互相交流几句然后爆发出一阵大笑，但并不是冲着贝勒的方向。顺着她们的视线望去，戴蒙正在场地一角的阴影里舞剑，动作流畅自如而带有几分杀气，不断响起黑火剑撕裂空气的声音。

“布林登，你看丹妮莉丝右手边的女孩是哪个？”伊里斯轻轻戳了戳他问道。

“耶拿·唐德利恩小姐。黑港伯爵年轻的妹妹。”

“米娅身后那位穿褐色裙服的女孩呢？”

“艾林诺·庞洛斯，你父亲在三天前的晚宴上还介绍你认识过的表亲。还有，你对红堡里女孩的熟悉程度也太差了点。”

伊里斯将视线从女孩们的身上收回，“难道你不觉得她们长得都一样？我又记不清她们每个人头发和眼睛的颜色。而且那个晚宴我在读巴斯修士的《非自然演化史》，你知道，剩下半部被该死的上个贝勒焚毁的那一本，还好他在我出生之前已经去见七神了。” “别这么说。”布林登微微皱眉。维斯特洛的上一任国王贝勒行事荒谬而非昏庸，至少他确保了戴伦一世意外战死后铁王座与多恩之间十几年的和平——当然，在庸王用火术士和所谓神龙把一切搞砸之前，好在长兄戴伦和弥丽亚公主的联姻向来稳固，王子的信鸦也越来越频繁地飞向多恩。

贝勒似乎终于从来自火球爵士的狂风骤雨中恢复过来，他直起身将手中的铁锤看似随意地甩了两圈，而原在角落的戴蒙正大步向他走来，远处的女孩们不知何时突然变得十分安静。

“贝勒才接受训练没多久，他不可能打得过一个骑士，” 伊里斯低声惊呼，“我父亲决不会让这发生的。”

没错，而且还是一个手持征服者宝剑的骑士，即使他们两个今年都十三岁，戴蒙看起来比贝勒强壮得多，动作也更敏捷熟练。铁锤撞击瓦雷利亚钢剑时发出的金属摩擦声相当刺耳，而钢剑的主人正发起一轮又一轮猛攻，布林登感到自己的身体微微战栗，他完全可以重伤贝勒，或者让他死在这。

伊里斯毅然起身向一旁的火球爵士走去，“以我父亲戴伦王子的名义，让他们停下，这不是比武！”

昆廷•波尔漠然地看了他一眼，继续关注场地中心的战斗，“王座的继承人需要更强大的对手来提醒他到底有没有这个资格，我劝你最好离远点，书呆王子，以防误伤。”

听到这个声音布林登猛然紧张起来，但不只是因为火球的话，波尔爵士火龙椒一样暴躁的性情在红堡内人尽皆知，他对戴蒙从来毫不掩饰的称赞和期许也是。

一声闷响终结了战斗，贝勒捂着鼻子倒在地上，女孩们的方向传来一阵惊呼，好在戴蒙立即停止了动作，将钢剑入鞘后蹲在贝勒身旁查看他的伤势，但情况似乎有点严重，伊里斯跑过去帮忙把贝勒扶起，戴蒙随即将他的一只手臂架在自己肩上，几人向学士的房间慢慢走去。

“我没事，”在他们经过布林登身边时他听到贝勒略带沙哑的嗓音，“别告诉我父亲。”而火球依然怒气冲冲地斥责着负伤的王子，“闭嘴吧，脆骨头，如果还想保住你半个鼻子的话。”

布林登没有动，他正凝视着昆廷•波尔远去的背影，他已经回想起最近是在哪听到过火球的声音了。


	4. 4

“鸦树城有信来了，”米亚在晚餐时宣布说，“母亲说她一切都好，还有我们的表兄昆廷也在受训准备成为骑士。”

关文斯停止了切血肠的动作一秒，“愿七神保佑他的鼻子。”

“以及，她要求看好布林登别乱跑，否则就派人把我们统统带回河间地。”米亚轻轻搅动着肉汤，“我想那里有的是渡鸦给你养，无论黑的还是白的。”

“我暂时还不想回去，”布林登立刻抗议道，“一点也不，君临比鸦树城有趣得多。”他记得故乡的木堡，枯死的巨大心树，以及他几乎每天都在爬上爬下的几座方形哨塔，而此举常常令母亲担忧不已——她现在大概也是如此，因为这里随便一座塔楼都比记忆中的哨塔高好几倍，地底还藏有无数不知通向何方的密道。还有戴伦和伊里斯。

“那你也不应该大晚上的在红堡里乱跑，现在的御林铁卫可不如以前可靠，他们甚至难以阻止人谋杀国王。”

三人一阵沉默，那次失败的谋杀前后带走了不止一条性命，但不是国王的，唯一成功的一点就是把君临所有的布雷肯血脉全部送回了石篱城，或送去见了七神。之后戴伦王子曾邀请母亲再度前往君临，却被婉言谢绝。

“至少今天晚上不会，”布林登保证说，“我有别的事要做。”

然而他并不知道该怎么解释这件事。

布林登坐在床上盯着笼中的渡鸦，这只传递季节更替的鸟儿和他一样苍白，但体型比普通渡鸦更大些，显然它们也更聪明，聪明得令人费解。

“···所以你来自旧镇，然后在今天早上飞到君临，”布林登对着渡鸦轻声说，他可不想被姐姐或哥哥听到自言自语从而认为他脑子出了问题，“但我最先感到你的存在是梦中的神木林，然后再是学士的鸦舍。”

房间里安静地像午夜时红堡的地道，这让人有点尴尬。

“也许我可以给你起个名字···贝勒里恩是全黑的，那么银翼怎么样？那是曾经亚莉珊王后的龙···”

“艾格妮丝。”这次白鸦的声音终于不再像模糊的低语。

似乎是个河间地的名字。布林登尽力使自己的话听起来比较镇静，“好的，艾格妮丝，今天早上我在神木林的梦境里还听到了波尔爵士的声音，但感觉像类似的对话真实发生过。”

“因为那就是现实，”白鸦轻微抖动了一下翅膀，“想想你在神木林时是什么状态。还有请给我拿点食物来，孩子，一点玉米就可以。”

我当时是只鸟。布林登一边沉默着试图理清思路一边向房门走去，白鸦和自己共同见证了梦境，一个时间，一个角度。这有点诡异，但只能解释为自己被莫名地引导到了神木林，而且是以这只白鸦的形态，或说艾格妮丝。

确实这么早起床会让人有些头疼，但布林登不想在太阳升上伊耿高丘以后出门。他的新宠物昨夜并没有很好的为他解答疑惑，而是问了很多坦格利安和布莱伍德家族的近况，他只记得最后栽倒在床上的时刻应该不比平常早，但没再有梦。

他快步穿过一座廊桥，高耸的首相塔在内院中投下长长的阴影，整座城堡正在薄雾中渐渐醒来。布林登在路过空无一人的大厅时不由得向内一瞥，历代的巨龙头骨整齐地挂在墙上，尽头的贝勒里恩头骨下矗立着铁王座，太阳还未完全升起的大厅内有些阴森，让人想起传说中被王座杀死于此的梅葛一世，以及无数过去的鬼魂。

一阵恢弘而绵长的钟声从圣堂方向传来，标志着夜莺时的结束，布林登正默默数着钟声前行，一个身影突然从拐角闪现到他面前，瞬间他受到了些惊吓，但很快恢复常态，这不是他第一次遇到这种情况了。

“早安，雷格王子，”布林登不动声色地整理着斗篷，“您吃过早餐了？”

“布莱恩，”顶着一头糟乱银发的王子微笑着试图碰他，但被机智地躲开了，“我看到了一柄铁锤，布莱恩，和盔甲。”

雷格总是记不清别人的名字，布林登很少看他出席过宴会或比武，也很少真正理解过他向来缓慢微弱的声音到底想表达什么意思。

“这些东西属于骑士们，我的王子，”布林登试图摆脱他，“那么待会见。”

雷格看起来并不介意，依然面带微笑地重复着两个词，绕过布林登朝相反方向走去。

显然伊里斯刚起床不久，他正坐在一张宽大的桌子前写着什么，银发随意散在肩上，空气中弥漫着旧书里灰尘的味道。

“布林登，”听到门响的王子抬起头来，双眉微微上扬，“真是个惊喜，你是来和我共进早餐的吗？”

“如果您希望如此，”布林登说着拉上阳面的窗帘，“我来的路上看到了雷格。”

伊里斯将眼前的头发轻拢到脑后，又拿起笔，“我猜我父亲今天没空管他了，塞蕊娜夫人的孩子快出生了，而国王陛下肥得根本下不来床。”

没错，希望他早点死在床上，布林登心想，上次探望他国王父亲时的经历让人反胃，内侍宣称那股恶心的味道只是由于食物变质引起的，但布林登坚信那和跳蚤窝里飘出的褐汤腥臭味没什么区别。

“我打算叫那只白鸦艾格妮丝，”布林登随手拿起桌上一本书翻阅着，“到现在为止它一直很——温顺。”

“取自征服前抗击铁民的布莱伍德伯爵夫人？”伊里斯稍稍停顿了一下，“不错的名字，但说实话养一只听话的渡鸦不容易。”

“是这样。”布林登继续一边翻着书一边思考。他之前猜测存在于渡鸦体内的人大概已经过世，而这个名字最晚出现还是大征服以前的时代，既然鱼梁木可以存活上千年之久，一只几百岁渡鸦也不是没可能。

他们本来打算这样安静地看一天书，但霍恩在接近中午时突然来访，“戴伦王子要求您们去最西边的塔楼——现在，大学士和弥丽亚王后也在那。”

“很好，这下又多了一个国王的私生子，”伊里斯面无表情地继续着他的书写，“我不去，婴儿的啼哭简直让人心烦。”

“是个女孩，王子殿下。”

万幸。布林登心想，庸王也没有多余的剑可以赐给私生子了。他将书放归原位，披上长斗篷，“那我跟你去好了，霍恩，还有别人吗？”

“我来这之前去通知了戴蒙···戴蒙爵士，但他似乎还在刮脸。”

门外的空气中带着燥热，一般这时候布林登都会选择走地道从城堡下方直接横穿过去，但他暂时还不想让别人知道这条捷径。


	5. 5

塔楼的空气中弥漫着淡淡的血味，霍恩把布林登带到门口就离开了——学士差他去取些罂粟花奶和草药来，顺便给渡鸦们喂食。布林登轻叩三下门后深吸一口气，推门而入。

戴伦·坦格利安正站在窗前凝视着内院，银金色的短发修剪整齐，面容干净，身着红衣，领口别一枚三头龙形状的铜色胸针。布林登一直认为戴伦以后能成为像人瑞王杰赫里斯一样受人爱戴的君主，至少会比他们的父亲要好，带给维斯特洛多年和平的统治。

“日安，我的弟弟，”王座继承人的声音一向平静而有力，“希望你们在红堡内生活得还算愉快。”

“这里确实比河间地有趣些，王子殿下，”布林登微微欠身行礼，抬头时目光对上戴伦温和的双眼，“多谢您的关心。”而在他记忆中父亲从未这样看过他，父亲只会向年轻漂亮的情妇侧目……或戴蒙·黑火。

戴伦把窗关紧，穿过半个房间走到布林登身边，“现在你也有小妹妹要关心了呢，布林登。我已经为她安排好了奶妈和侍女，丹妮莉丝也说会在我返回龙石岛时经常去看望她——但恐怕塞蕊娜夫人目前不太好，我也不认为父王会多么关心他刚出生的女儿，可能对他来说担起父亲的责任真是太难了，”戴伦蹲下身来将手放在布林登肩上，“我一直由衷的希望他能好好跟我们相处，而很可惜他不能。”

他现在连关心自己都难，布林登差点脱口而出，但强制自己保持着沉默——而我希望他死。

戴伦身上有淡淡的多恩香料味，显然他妻子已经给君临的生活带来了不少改变。

“那如果不幸的话，塞蕊娜夫人会死吗？”

“这就是留给大学士的问题了，原谅我，亲爱的弟弟，但我必须动身回龙石岛了，”戴伦缓缓站起，“还有请务必帮我看着点父王的情况，一位弥丽亚认识最优秀的医者来信说他将于近期抵达君临，学城也会再派些人来，你知道的，我和你一样衷心希望他身体健康。”

布林登抬头看着的眼睛，其中是和伊里斯神似的浅紫色，“我会的，王子殿下。”

戴伦的嘴角挑起一丝微笑，“那么再见，去看你的小妹妹吧。”

布林登没想到戴伦这么快就会离开，但还是默默目送王子的背影消失在门后。尔后他转身向塔楼之上走去，墙边旁垂着的厚重窗帘让这里显得愈发黑暗，越向上的血腥味道也愈发浓烈，他想起自己很少接近这片区域，即使在夜晚也是如此。

布林登掀开阶梯尽头的一片挂毯，里面几点摇曳不定的烛光让顶层的房间不那么昏暗，两名侍女正站在一个摇篮前低声交谈着，地上散落着几本书，三个盛满深色浑浊液体、大小不一的罐子安放在架子上。

侍女们看到布林登便停止了议论，为他让开空间。布林登走上前去，看到一个他见过最瘦小的女婴正安静地躺在摇篮中央，但脸色还算红润，浅色胎发柔顺地贴在头上，借着烛光能看清她双眼映射着不同的颜色。

她正在盯着我看，布林登意识到，随即露出微笑，暗自祈祷自己苍白的脸和怪异的胎记不要吓到她。

“她眼睛是怎么回事？”布林登转头询问侍女，但她们表情好像受到了惊吓一样，片刻，其中一个用带着惊惶的声音答道：“天生的异色眼，少爷，一蓝一绿。诡异的是她几乎不怎么哭闹，七神在上，这一定是异端的诅咒，就和她母亲一样昭示着罪恶······”她声音越来越弱，最终低下头去不再说话。

“这可不一定，”布林登将手放在摇篮边上，俯身仔细观察着婴儿，轻声说：“若是所有非七神的信仰都被视为异端，那么七国一半的土地早就被诅咒淹没了。这双眼睛只会让她更加美丽，甚至过于她母亲。”

两个侍女交换了一个紧张的眼神，没再回答，布林登疑惑的看了她们一眼，从摇篮旁起身向房间内部走去，其中一张巨大的挂毯微微飘动着，上面纹着几簇燃烧火焰的形状，另一边透出些亮光，布林登思索片刻后还是决定进去。

一阵刺鼻的味道袭击了他，与上次探望父亲时的那股腐臭味相比有过之而无不及，但闻起来更像是血腥和着烧焦的肉。布林登看到学士正站在满是血污的产床前忙碌着，但床上躺着的很难让人相信是曾经美貌绝伦的塞蕊娜夫人——她脸上布满皱纹，紫眼中神采不再，面容可怖，微张的双唇上没有一丝血色，皮肤比记忆中颜色要深且松弛，一只手无力地垂向地面，相貌如同八十岁的老妇。

这是布林登第一次看到将死之人的模样，不由得一阵战栗，他紧贴着墙，感觉自己身体僵硬得似乎无法动弹，如果这世间真有陌客存在，那么它此刻大概正并肩站在自己身边——而终有一天它会把我们全部带走，只留空壳。

不知过了多久霍恩才拿着罂粟花奶进来，顺便把布林登半推着赶了出去，屋外的天色已经阴沉，但他完全没有一点胃口。他感觉自己现在才明白人们常常提起的红堡中过去的鬼魂是何等含义，以及失去生命力的躯体带给人的不寒而栗之感。

布林登回自己房间后立刻把身上由内而外的衣物全部脱下丢进洗衣篮里，瘫在床上凝视着天花板，感到自己身上也染上了那种死亡般的异味。他在思考塞蕊娜夫人的内在是否真的像传闻中那样衰老年迈，而她平日的美貌又是以何物维持，回想起塔楼顶端的房间令布林登感到不适，但他觉得自己有必要过一段时间再去看看，那些有着奇怪纹样的挂毯后都藏起了些什么秘密，还有刚出生的妹妹。

想到这里布林登脸上浮起一丝笑容，庆幸在戴伦离去后的偌大红堡内还有一人可以让他感到愉悦。


	6. 6

触目的血色，地上插满了箭矢，还有尸体上。耳边呼啸着风声，寒气彻骨，眼前只有寥寥几人在不远处艰难地行走。他以手中的剑作支撑，挣扎着试图站起来，但腿上的一阵疼痛让他不得不恢复了半跪的姿势。

“你早就该死了，”一个低沉的声音从背后响起，“我小时候就该把你扔进井里，从红堡的塔楼上推下去，或让你那身难看的白皮暴露在太阳底下晒死，但你还是活到了现在。”他感到头发被人粗暴地一把扯住，“看着我，你这个该下地狱的巫师，还是说魔鬼，我可等不及七神或国王来为你定罪。”

但他还未说话时一把匕首便突然刺向颈部。

……不能死。

布林登猛地惊醒，房间内依然是一片黑暗，他强制自己平静了一下呼吸，习惯性地看向鸦笼的方向，但其中空无一物——显然这个梦境不是艾格妮丝带给他的，梦中陌生的地点也从未在关于寒冬的记忆中存在过。他正躺在自己的床上，而现在盛夏季节才刚刚开始。

窗外没有一点动静，离天亮还有一段时间，而他已经睡意全无，一半是因为诡异的梦境，一半是因为父亲将在今天为小妹命名——七神保佑，她目前还算健康，而上次探望时她甚至会向布林登露出微笑，那一瞬间他感觉就像七国之光照在了自己脸上，而那双蓝绿色眼睛中满是全境的甜蜜与美好。

之后他在塔楼里找到了一些书并带回研究，但发现其中内容多数都由高等瓦雷利亚语写就，可理解部分也大致是关于红神信仰的，这让布林登感觉他从未像现在一样迫切需要伊里斯的帮助。人们都说塞蕊娜夫人出身里斯贵族名门，却少有人知道她来自具体哪个家族，大概是因为银发紫眼的外貌已经让她的瓦雷利亚血统不言而喻。布林登计划在不久后去询问曾带她进宫的首相海塔尔大人，只是国王之手这几天看起来一直非同寻常地忙碌。

戴伦王子携全家回龙石岛后，红堡里总有几分冷清与无趣，似乎只有穿梭于梅葛楼内外的学士们匆忙走动，和越来越多的来往渡鸦飞过上空。艾格妮丝于一个雨夜后再也没回来过，布林登相信像她一样聪明的鸟儿一定能保护好自己，但这次时间之久让他不由得担心。

在太阳升起之前，布林登坐到了训练场的树荫下，而显然不远处已经有人先到了。

戴蒙·黑火正在场地中央舞剑，一头耀眼的银发在带着些许燥热的晨风飘拂。宛如征服者再世，布林登想起有些人曾经这样形容他的异母哥哥，确实他们同样会手持黑火剑战斗，但仅存史书的记载让布林登隐约觉得伊耿一世并不是和戴蒙相似的人，征服者身上几乎有应该属于帝王的所有特征，唯独多了一分神秘，而戴蒙只是自己的哥哥，拿着一把对他来说还略大一点的剑，可是现在还要在这个哥哥的名字前加上爵士二字，这让布林登感觉简直不能更怪异。

“早上好，小弟弟，”戴蒙终于在结束舞剑时发现了他，冲他招了招手，“真难得见你早起，不过来玩玩吗？”

真不幸，布林登想着起身戴上兜帽，向训练场内部走去并强迫自己勾起一丝微笑，“早安，戴蒙爵士，您的剑术真是相当高超。”

随即他感到肩膀上受到一记重击，“别用晚宴的语气讲话，我可不想让你这么小就开始变得无趣，来试试这把剑吧。”

布林登感到眼前突然一亮，看着坦格利安族剑之一的黑火横在他面前，这是一把精心打磨过的瓦雷利亚钢剑，周身寒光闪烁，剑柄的龙头上镶着红宝石。它曾在真正的龙焰中淬炼过，也曾随主人征服者一同火化，一百多年过后征服者早已同他的传说烟消云散，而黑火却一代代继承至如今，直到一个并不姓坦格利安的人手中。

“我拿不动它的。”布林登抬起头看着戴蒙的眼睛说。

“没关系，这不是问题，”戴蒙笑着将长剑收回，动作却格外轻柔，“训练场上总会有点适合你的东西，等我找找。”

布林登望着他大步走向摆放武器角落的背影思索，戴蒙刚过十四岁命名日，但只差几寸到六尺高，经过多年训练身材强壮，还是一副标准的坦格利安英俊相貌，向来深得父亲喜爱，而他母亲戴安娜公主在国王的诸多情妇当中也是最属高贵。

片刻戴蒙便手持一副弓箭向布林登走来，在他面前蹲下身，“试试这个，你也许还拿不动剑，但应该能拉得动弓，”戴蒙说着抽出一支箭搭上，演示了一下正确的姿势后将弓交给布林登。  
显然哥哥说的没错，拉弓对布林登来说还算容易，他对准一排箭靶中间的一个，尽力将弓拉到最满，暗自希望箭能飞过这一段看起来并不算近的距离。

“持弓臂放松，对准你的目标，然后手上加力，”戴蒙半蹲在他身边轻声说，“别想太多。”

箭矢从布林登手中飞出，瞬间扎在远处的箭靶上——虽然不是正中心，但已经很让他庆幸了，他感到自己的手被震得有些发麻，随弓弦微微颤抖着。

“干得漂亮，小弟弟，”戴蒙拍了拍他的肩膀，“我从未见过谁第一次就能射中，真的，就贝勒也没这个本事，我敢打赌你以后一定能成为神射手。现在去一边练习吧，昆廷爵士很快要来同我训练了。”

阳光已经开始侵入这片场地，于是布林登向戴蒙道谢后将弓箭放回角落便离开，树荫一会将被女孩们占领，而他可以回去研究那几本书，等待妹妹的命名日典礼开始。

然而直到傍晚依然没有任何关于典礼的消息传来，布林登吃过晚餐后只能失望地决定爬上床，疲倦让他很快陷入睡眠，即使今晚外面的走廊上还有些吵闹。

火光，碧绿中带着流金，从高处一簇簇落下，背后传来一阵低吼，他转身，看到一只巨龙半挂在塔楼顶上，喷吐而出的火焰忽明忽暗，一边翅膀是破损的。

巨龙睁开眼睛迷茫的搜索着四周，尔后锁定了布林登，长鸣一声试图张开双翅。它想向我飞来，布林登意识到，内心一阵恐惧但强制自己保持不动。

龙飞离塔楼，身体却在半空中不断下坠，它尝试着用爪子勾住屋顶的滴水嘴石兽站稳但难以保持平衡，巨龙的嘶鸣声在夜晚的空气中回荡着，最终深深坠入没有月光的阴影里。

布林登再次惊醒，但周围不再被黑暗笼罩，一道光从门口映射到床上，关文斯正站在门口，衣着整齐。

“父亲让我们全部去他卧室，就现在，”他说着便转身离去，“你最好快点。”


	7. 7

也许是因为人比平时略多的缘故，夜色中的红堡看起来不再那么阴森可怖，侍女们正在匆忙点亮一座座烛台，布林登紧跟在米亚和关文斯身后。当两位学士低声交谈着快步从他们身边走过时，他努力了却没听清几个字。

似乎大家都知道什么即将发生，他能感到人们眼神和脚步中暗暗显示出的心照不宣，对，至少红堡里的人是这样的，但红堡外还不是。

“我要去鸦舍，”布林登在一个转角处拉住关文斯的衣角，“有封信要送，我保证很快回来。”

“很抱歉，但现在不行。”他感到自己似乎被一种力量扯着向前走，只好就范。面前的路还处在一片阴影之中，三人陷入沉默，他能听到米亚略带颤抖的呼吸声，随即淹没在狼时的钟声里，显然这个声音比平时更响亮，也更急促。然而它很快要被别的钟声取代了，布林登暗自想到，贝勒大圣堂里那些属于七神的钟，足以把整个君临从睡梦中惊醒，但还传不到龙石岛。

穿过廊桥后他们很快抵达国王的卧室，御林铁卫奇怪地看了布林登一眼后打开房门，显然里面已经有不少人了。首相海塔尔大人，昆廷·波尔爵士，正在桌前写着什么东西的大学士，来自学城的几位医者，以及跪在床前的戴蒙·黑火。

布林登很想拒绝前进，但被关文斯不由分说地扯了过去，站在戴蒙身边，空气中依然飘着一股类似褐汤的味道，这让他感到难以呼吸，布林登努力镇定着自己看向床边。

国王的体态看起来比上次探望时更加臃肿，双眼几乎被堆积在面部的肥肉淹没，四肢已经趋向腐烂，能隐约看到其中蠕动的蛆虫，这让人很难相信他今年才四十九岁。一位年轻的医者正试图撬开他的嘴巴，罂粟花奶沿着他浓密的胡须滴下。

米亚看了两眼就忍不住别过头去，而关文斯正轻握住她的手柔声安慰着，趁这时布林登悄悄走到学士桌前的位置，至少这能让他更容易地呼吸。

他随手拿起桌上的几张纸阅读，试图让自己的心思不在集中于床上那具还带着丝毫生命的尸体上。纸上写着几个名字，排在首位的是戴蒙·黑火，然后是好几个河文——哥哥姐姐，布林登自己，和那个住在石篱城而传闻中并不很友好的兄弟伊葛，但布林登现在没空管这个。他的目光停留在底端一个从未见过的名字上，西蕊·洋星。

“现在还不行，孩子，”大学士终于把那张纸从他手中抽出，阅读随即被打断，“等一下，只要一会就好了。”

“所以我刚出生的妹妹，她是叫西蕊·洋星吗？”布林登抬头望着大学士，努力让自己的声音听起来比较平静。

学士轻声叹了口气，“按国王陛下方才的意思，确实如此。”

布林登试图追问时，刚刚站在床前的年轻医者走到他们中间，神色严峻，“我认为国王陛下需要更多的罂粟花奶，希望您还准备了一些库存。”

学士无奈地挥挥手，将钥匙交他，对方道谢后转身离开，医者的脸庞年轻而略带粗糙，棕发白肤，布林登想起戴伦上次见面时说的一些话，随即向那人离去的方向追了出去。

“请等一下，”他终于在医者出门前赶上，压低声音说道：“您帮我能往龙石岛传封信吗？”

对方低头打量着他，脸上露出一丝微笑，布林登不敢确定这是表示友好还是讽刺，但比起这个他更确定此人应该是戴伦和弥丽亚王后的朋友。

“渡鸦已经放出，”医者轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“你想的很周到，但下次记得快点。”

布林登再度进入房间时感到比上次安静了些许，他希望能不引人注意地回到戴蒙他们身边，但显然这不可能——几乎所有人都在看着他，包括病榻上的国王。

“对，还有这个小子，”伊耿四世颤抖的手指向布林登，一瞬间他感到不知所措，只得僵硬地走上前，似乎自己才刚刚被国王承认为私生子，而之前一直被人遗忘。

“然后是西蕊•洋星，”国王喘了口气接着说，“我要将他们全部划归正统，这些高贵的私生子们，现在拥有合法地位，只是继承顺序要在戴伦之后。”

高贵的私生子。

屋内众人的沉默极力压抑着震惊，刚才几句话似乎耗尽了伊耿的全部力气，他再次昏昏沉沉地躺倒在床上，首相快步上前在他耳边轻语了几句，随后起身。

“陛下说这道御令无法被撤销，谁都不行。”他高声宣布道。

戴蒙•黑火如释重负般地从床前站起，环视着众人，脸上看不出一丝悲伤。他知道，布林登心想，他知道父亲一定会这么做，但现在他名在王位继承人之列了，我也如此。

伊耿的眼神无力地在屋内四周游走，最终落在布林登身上，布林登试图回应着他的目光，即使心中还带有几丝恐惧。他依稀觉得天应该快亮了。

国王的嘴唇轻轻动了两下，但声音微弱得在这个距离内无法听到。

“他说你太苍白了，应该多晒晒太阳，长得像戴蒙一样高大。”米亚轻声告诉布林登，眼泪正从她脸上安静地滚落下来。

阳光会要了我的命，布林登强制着自己没说出来，显然父亲忘了自己的白化病，但至少还记得有自己这个孩子。

罂粟花奶没能再灌进国王的喉咙里。

当他们走出房间时天已经大亮，布林登听见一阵钟声从贝勒大圣堂的方向飘来，长久回荡在征服184年清晨君临的上空。他伴着这种以前闻所未闻的声音疾走，暗自猜测着未来还要再听几遍，直到某天这钟声终将为自己奏响。


	8. 8

“你说过他们中午就会到的，”布林登百无聊赖地趴在桌子上，“但只有瓦列利安家的船来过。”

“而你一早上就吵着来港口傻等了整个上午，现在我们还不得不在渔民广场边上的小酒馆里吃饭——七神才知道这诡异的汤里都放了些什么东西。”关文斯正不耐烦地搅拌着一碗深色稀汤，酒保宣称那是由大麦和鹿肉炖成，但显然这并不会让人对它增加胃口。

酒馆里一片喧嚣，邻座的水手们喝着黑啤酒高声讲述自己在自由城邦的经历，四周不时爆发出一阵大笑；几位衣着暴露的女子在桌子之间来回穿梭着与人调情；也有戴兜帽的人沉默地坐在角落的位置上，不发一言。这座酒馆由内而外散发出的味道和气氛让布林登感到有些不舒服，混乱、喧闹、阴影与腐烂，在阳光和月光都从不眷顾的地方滋生起来，便是君临除了红堡和圣堂之外的世界。

“别管这是什么了，你们最好吃快点，”米亚从进门起就一直不安地环视四周，眉头紧皱，“临河门从来都不是什么好地方。”

“烂泥门。”布林登听见关文斯在碗后小声地嘟囔了一声，他戴着兜帽也能感觉到有些奇怪的目光正聚集到自己身上，于是三人交换过眼神后没再说话。

回到岸边后布林登才感到舒服了一点，黑水湾上吹来的风能让他清醒，任由夹着海水咸腥味的空气灌满肺部。至少这好过君临城中的那股臭气，他这样告诉自己，别再想那味道，别再想这座城市里那些令人不悦的东西，红堡里的和圣堂里的，祭坛上的和棺材下的。

“诸神的审判，各位老爷和夫人，你们都看得见，和虔诚的贝勒王一样看得见，”布林登记得父亲葬礼那天，广场上一个修士在高声宣告，“国王死了，而他罪恶的血脉还在世上留存，那些谎言与欲望的产物，他们名为高贵实而卑贱，恶龙之子终将逃不过七神的制裁······”

那个修士随即被几个金袍子拉下台来，丢进了黑水河里，虽然布林登曾满心期待他会被丢进红堡的地牢，那里没有审判也没有诅咒，对修士来说再合适不过。

中午过后，几位曾经父亲的御前会议成员加入了他们的迎接行列，但国王之手没有出现。布林登有点庆幸今天是个阴天，要么自己绝对不能在日光下站这么久，他开始在岸边来回走动，数着停靠于港口的船只来打发时间，耳边小贩的叫卖和孩童的嬉闹在海浪的声音里模糊成一片。

当关文斯一把拍在布林登后背上时他才豁然清醒，抬头看向远方黑水河注入海湾的河口，几艘船影正在海天相接处慢慢放大，逐渐能看清船帆上以黑夜为底色的红色三首龙旗。那是曾经伊耿四世和戴伦王子的旗，布林登想到，但随即否定了自己——那条龙如今应当属于戴伦·坦格利安二世。

人群变得安静起来，仿佛大家一直都是如此严肃地等待船只靠岸，布林登不禁猜测一百八十四年前征服者和他的姐妹们骑着巨龙登陆维斯特洛时是否也是这般光景，而现在只留红龙旗帜飘扬在黑水湾的上空。戴蒙曾说过要将个人纹章设计成颜色反转的红底黑龙，但布林登还没想好自己要用龙还是渡鸦，显然他应该先学会用剑，在战场上单凭弓箭是不够杀死敌人的。

船终于成功靠岸，几个水手将木板搭好，舱门无声地开启，众人也依次行礼。然而布林登突然恐慌起来，他想起自己曾经对那个正躺在棺椁里的人是该称呼国王还是父亲的迷惘，正如他现在不知道船上即将走下的是同父异母的戴伦哥哥还是万人之上的国王陛下。

再抬头时，一袭黑衣的戴伦·坦格利安已向这边走来，手挽马泰尔家的王后，贝勒、伊里斯和梅卡跟在他们身后，当伊里斯的目光与布林登对接时他终于不再感到紧张。戴伦向人群点头致意，尔后一行人上马向红堡前进，伊里斯和梅卡则与他们一同乘车。

“母亲坚决不让我骑马，”梅卡一上车就向他们抱怨，“我在龙石岛明明练习得很好。”

“你还是太小了，搞不好会掉下来摔断腿，”伊里斯耸耸肩答道，“我真看不出骑马能有什么吸引人的地方。”

“那是因为你只会看书，哥哥。”

伊里斯没再理他，浅紫色的双眼转而看向窗外，眉头微皱，黑衣让他的脸色比往常略苍白。上次分别时他不是这样的，布林登意识到，有什么事让他能憋住跟自己大谈非自然史的冲动，一定有，而且不只是晕船。

“我相信您不久就能成为闻名七国的优秀骑士，王子殿下。”米亚柔声安慰着梅卡，而这很快见效，梅卡开始宣讲他准备参加下一次比武大会的计划，包括怎样击败他哥哥贝勒和戴蒙·黑火。

布林登往伊里斯那边坐了坐，感觉自己应该跟他说点别的，“一会你要不要去看看西蕊？她长得很快，头发是银金色的，还有学士说洋星是取意自‘海洋之星’······”

“没错，海洋之星，高贵无比。”伊里斯依然将头偏向窗外，目光涣散，但能听得出他语气中明显的怪异。这相当不正常。

“如果您坚持这么讲，恐怕我们今天的谈话就到此为止了，”布林登在马车从钩巷拐到伊耿高丘上时压低声音说，并于微微停顿后想了想补上一句“王子殿下”。

车身由于爬坡开始颠簸，而伊里斯终于转过头来看着他，布林登坚持迎接着对方的目光，试图让脸上不带任何表情。

“好吧，我很抱歉，”伊里斯沉默了一会说道，“父亲临行前跟我们说了一些事情，回红堡以后我会告诉你的，我保证。”

梅葛楼正在窗外的暮色中逐渐显现，正在燃起的点点灯火让它看起来不再那么昏暗，马车摇晃一下后在广场中央停稳，梅卡随即迫不及待地跳了下去。

“如果你是指戴蒙·黑火，我想我已经明白得差不多了，”布林登尽力放低声音说，“显然他现在不只有那把剑。”

伊里斯古怪地看了他一眼，欲言又止。他们一起沉默地穿过广场，走向梅葛楼内的大厅，来回穿梭的侍者们正匆忙准备着晚宴。布林登正打算推门而入，没反应过来便突然被人拉到一旁的角落里。

“不只是戴蒙。”伊里斯站在明处一字一顿地说完，眼中映着燃烧的火光。


	9. 9

当他们走进大厅时里面已经有不少人了——包括本来红堡里的和跟随戴伦从龙石岛来的，事实上布林登感觉自己从未见到过这些人齐聚在一处。最中间那张大椅子上还空无一人，弥丽亚王后和梅卡坐在其右边，而米亚和关文斯已经在右尽头的两张椅子上说笑了。

伊里斯在桌前微微停留，随即拉着布林登在左尽头落座，侍从为他们斟上掺过水的酒，布林登努力坐直让自己显得高一些，这是他第一次坐上高台的位置，他试图回忆着上次晚宴是什么时候和自己那时的座位，直到发现伊里斯奇怪的眼神正向他投射过来。

“你得小心点了，从现在开始。”伊里斯突然开口，“石篱城的那个私生子，我父亲已经写过信邀请他来君临，如果顺利的话大概不出几天就会到达。”

布林登看着伊里斯沉默下来，他想起人们口中对那人的描述。布雷肯的黑发和坦格利安的紫眼，身材强壮而性情易怒不易恕，传说武艺超群——石篱城的伊葛·河文，他母亲芭芭·布雷肯作为伊耿四世的情妇曾被自己母亲所取代，而这无疑加剧了布雷肯和布莱伍德的冲突。真有趣，布林登想到，从七神到旧神，从数次联姻到战斗，从鸦树城枯死的鱼梁木到伊耿四世的双乳峰，布莱伍德与布雷肯的世仇从未停息，而它现在即将转移到自己和一个素未谋面的兄弟身上。

“我不觉得他能对我们多么友好，但如果他执意把河间地的仇恨带到君临来，那也没什么可说的了。”布林登竭力使自己的声音听起来比较轻松，即使他知道这总是很容易被伊里斯看穿。

伊里斯从酒杯后面无表情地抬起头来，“相信我，父亲不会让那种事发生的，但你也不应该大意······至少不能像以前一样了。”

没错，现在和以前一点也不一样，布林登想到，他终于回忆起上次晚宴时他父亲伊耿四世还坐在高台中央的椅子上，而曾经的国王现已在圣堂的地板下长眠，铁王座的新主人正阔步走进大厅，身材相似的两个少年跟在他身后——同样耀眼的银发和相对沉闷的黑发。

接受众人的行礼后，戴伦在高台上落座，戴蒙和贝勒随即填充了他左手边的两个空位，丹妮莉丝身着黑裙坐在他们其中，几只酒杯中摇晃着鲜艳的多恩夏日红。

“感谢诸神让我们于今日欢聚一堂，喜悦和欢笑会驱散红堡中的阴霾与黑暗，而明天的铁王座将被崭新的晨光照耀。愿七神保佑维斯特洛的七大王国，愿坦格利安家族的龙之血脉能绵延不绝，也愿我父亲安息。”

晚宴在戴伦致辞后开始，菜肴之丰盛让布林登几乎忘记一天的疲惫和关于伊葛•河文的担忧，他尽力用肉派与甜汤的香味把大脑填满，不去想那些令人不愉快的东西很难，但在戴伦和伊里斯身边时并不是这样。当然，现在还多了西蕊•洋星，终有一天她会长大，然后在某次晚宴上盛装出席——而布林登希望那时的她可以坐在自己身旁。

席间众人依次向国王和王后祝酒，戴伦也面带微笑一一接受并与他们交谈，琼恩·海塔尔大人在上前时表示他希望能继续作为国王之手为铁王座效劳，但被戴伦拒绝。

“这个王国迫切需要新的血液，正如这座大厅里正需要些新鲜空气。我衷心祝愿您在旧镇的生活会更愉快些，河湾地总是比君临美好多了，无论凛冬还是盛夏。”他这样说道。

显然这并不是海塔尔大人想得到的答案，即使在布林登看来这话已经足够委婉了，前首相随即试图向戴蒙·黑火交谈，但后者正忙着与贝勒王子热切讨论下一次比武大会。

布林登微笑着喝下一满杯酒，这次晚宴让他感到愉悦，他在思考着君临和红堡是一直如此可爱还是只有部分时候，但对布林登来说只要这里的生活够有趣便足以让他在此长居下去。

上一个这样美好的初夏大概还是杰赫里斯一世统治期间吧，那个一百年前还有龙存在的时代。布林登曾无数次幻想巨龙飞过君临上空的场景，翅膀投下的阴影遮蔽了半座城市，天际时不时流下几抹不同颜色的火焰，初生幼龙努力挥动着半透明的双翼。他曾登上红堡最高的塔楼远望雷妮丝丘陵顶端的龙穴，传说当龙穴巨大的穹顶下还有龙的时候，夜里能看到有火光透出窗户，而血龙狂舞之后那里只剩一片燃烧后焦黑的废墟，满地森森白骨早已无法辨清是龙抑或是人留下的了。但他们都记得，有没有龙活着的时候都一样，过去的鬼魂会一直记得那里的。

晚宴在接近鳗鱼时还未结束，似乎所有人都已沉醉在多恩夏日红甜美的果香里。布林登在后半程不得不一直听伊里斯絮絮叨叨地说着龙石岛上从征服者时代起留下的各种遗迹和传说，直到弥丽亚王后命人把他们的酒杯收走；戴蒙大声地拿贝勒的鼻子打趣，惹得丹妮莉丝不断大笑；米亚和关文斯则在角落里殷切地吻着对方；而戴伦一直安静地坐在中央，眼神温和而含有笑意。我同父异母的哥哥现在是国王了，布林登意识到，明天他会坐上铁王座，在巨龙的头骨下戴上父亲的王冠，成为一大串头衔后的戴伦•坦格利安二世，而我们都会跪倒在他脚下宣誓效忠，正如整个维斯特洛必将如此。

乐队开始演奏又一首冗长曲子，布林登趴倒在桌上鲜艳的血橙前，欢笑、碰杯、和白日里海浪的声音回荡在耳边，他甚至有点想在这一瞬间彻底睡去，不管醒来时会发生什么事。

当他恍惚中再抬起头时，眼前的画面带着一些模糊，但仍可见戴伦依然稳坐在高台之上。布林登有点奇怪为什么场面突然安静得让人不适，但他在转头看向正对面时感到自己周身霎时一震。

她以绝美之姿行来，犹如夜晚。

银金色长发在一片隐约的烛光中显得格外耀眼，项链自颈部摇曳着垂下，正和双眼的颜色相衬——绿如翡翠而蓝似天际。

她走近，动作轻柔地将面前两只酒杯斟满，深色的液体微微晃动着被递到自己面前，空气似乎都凝聚。

“喝。” 声音中带几分笑意，让他有些分不清这是命令还是邀请。于是他看向那液体，底部是不知为何的凝积物，表面流淌着深沉的殷红。

对面人拿起另一只酒杯满上，随即一饮而尽。

他不由自主地望向高台右侧，王座旁戴蒙•黑火的席位上空无一人。

布林登记得自己好像是被拍醒的，大厅确实比之前安静，不过大概是因为只剩下这桌的几个人还在了。

“说真的，你们哪天应该看看他射箭——除了布林登我从没见过谁能第一箭正中靶心。”戴蒙越过贝勒一把拍在他肩上，但这力道对布林登来说着实不小。

“那么说来我们家族又多了一名神射手，可真不错。”他抬起头时看到戴伦正面带微笑看向这边，于是也有些生硬地强迫自己扯出一个笑容。

那一瞬间布林登祈求诸神能让君临的盛夏永无止尽。


	10. 10

当布林登站在王座厅的角落里打完大概第七个哈欠时，他终于觉得自己周围不再是那么像梦境，抬头环顾四周，身边行色匆匆地往来着的人比刚才更多了点。

就像不久前他睡到一半被强行从床上拉起来的那一晚一样，这一切都太快了，似乎昨天戴伦依然远在龙石岛，而自己的国王父亲还拖着臃肿糜烂的身躯在床上干着不知道哪个情妇；现在他的骨灰安静地埋在圣堂的地板下再也发不出一点声响，而戴伦即将手挽他的多恩王后从王座厅的大门后走出，走向那把笼罩在贝勒里恩巨大头骨阴影之下的冰冷座椅，同之前十几位坦格利安君王一样把自己的后半生熔铸其中。

布林登不自然地整理了一下衣领，今天米娅帮他选的这件黑色外衣比日常多了些白色龙形刺绣和暗纹，而她自己的长裙则是与关文斯相衬的黑红渡鸦纹样。礼服的穿着过程也更复杂繁琐——尤其在几乎宿醉之后，他想到这里不由苦笑，酒能让人在当时开怀不已，但事后回忆不起来发生过什么的心情实在太过于奇怪。布林登确信自己昨晚看见过什么人，而且是第一次见，但清早被哥哥从窗边的躺椅上提起来时他花了相当久才意识到自己在哪，而前夜的记忆似乎已经被梦境抹杀得一干二净。

没错，他清清楚楚地记得自己的梦，有树林、迷雾和纷繁的鸦群，只是这次没再有龙。没有也罢，毕竟上次恍惚中所见濒死的巨龙回溯起来依然让人心悸不已。布林登不确定自己是否有勇气去面对真正的魔龙，即使曾经无数次幻想过，自从伊耿三世后维斯特洛再没有人见过他们。他听黑水湾码头边的水手们讲述亚夏缚影士的故事，传说他们试图用咒语孵化已坚硬如磐石般的龙蛋，但无论红神的火焰燃起怎样色彩的硝烟，法师们用怎样诚恳的颂词祈求拉赫洛将光明带回人世，一切终是毫无功效。

“魔法已经远去了，”他记得老水手喝下一口麦酒长叹道，“龙都死光不见得是一件坏事，可这个国家的混乱依然不够红堡里那些 高贵血脉 折腾的。”

戴伦不会让这里继续混乱下去的，布林登暗想，而一切将从今天开始，从自己的异母哥哥登上铁王座成为戴伦二世开始。他向来都这样认为，向来都没有丝毫怀疑地坚信着，但这一刻他意识到自己单纯的念头也许不过是空穴来风。确实戴伦不会像父亲一样制造混乱，但其他人并未作出过类似保证，比如正站在王座前大声谈笑的戴蒙，比如从未谋面的伊葛,又或是还在襁褓中的妹妹西蕊。

“还有你自己，”脑海中的声音提醒着他，“你确定自己所为会帮助戴伦稳固这个国家，而不是制造更多的混乱？”

大厅里的各色来客已经基本上站满，人群逐渐归于安静。布林登望向高处的贝勒里恩头骨，空洞的黑色眼窝中了无一物，但一瞬间竟有种它在直视着自己的错觉。

正对着铁王座的青铜色大门缓缓开启，戴伦·坦格利安二世与弥丽亚·马泰尔从其中走出，丹妮莉丝和四位王子紧跟在他们身后，道路两侧的旁人纷纷行礼。经过戴蒙时他浮夸地鞠了一躬，脸上带有几分戏谑，而戴伦则微笑着颔首回应了他。

几人在高台前站定，身着白衣的大主教早已在那里等候他们。布林登注意到伊里斯悄无声息地走到自己身旁，彼此交换过眼神后没再说话。七神的所谓代言人从一位年轻信徒的手中接过王冠，随即开始念诵冗长的祝词。平心而论，父亲的王冠并不适合戴伦，它看起来过于硕大和沉重，点缀于上的各种宝石能在晚宴时吸引多半个大厅的目光。但这是戴伦能做出最恰当的抉择，他继承了父亲的王位而非秉性，却不得不向世人证明自己是他的儿子，至少在这种情况下必须如此。

“在七神的圣光下，我宣告，坦格利安家族的戴伦二世，即位为安达尔人和先民的国王，七国统治者暨全境守护者，”主教将那顶看起来无比沉重的王冠放在新任主人的头上，随即提高声音道，“Long may he reign !”

Long may he reign. 布林登随人群山呼完毕后又默念了一遍，并不是所有人都发自内心地祝愿，也没人知道新国王这次又能在这杀人的金属怪物上坐多久。

厅内气氛平静下来后，各位贵族逐个上前道贺，台前瞬间变得有些拥挤。布林登跟在伊里斯身后退到一旁的角落，今天他的银色长发整齐地扎在脑后，显然比平日精神了几分。

“国王之子，”布林登看着他心不在焉地整理着衣摆说，“我必须说你今天看起来更衬这个身份。”

“随便你，”伊里斯将领口一颗看起来紧绷的扣子解开，“之前这个名号在红堡里就不缺，从今往后也不会变得多稀有，”他微微停顿了一下，转过头来直视着布林登，“两天之后。河间渡鸦的信上是这么说的。”

意料之中。布林登不再接话低下头思考着，他还不确定自己该以怎样的态度迎接布雷肯私生子的到来。戴伦会想要什么，他试着从另一个角度想起，父亲在世时他见过的其他私生子女也没有几位，现在戴伦却将他们统统邀请到身边。与哥哥们相比，自己并未如显现出多么超群的才能，而他听说伊葛·河文与同龄人相比身材高大许多，与石篱城的布雷肯继承人一同长大并从幼年起习武。戴蒙某次晚餐时曾无意中提起过收到伊葛充满崇敬之情的来信，“我的好弟弟是天生的战士，”布林登记得他大笑着说，随即将酒杯斟满，“敬我们父亲，为龙之血脉的延续干杯！”

而七国只会为伊耿四世的死而干杯，各自咽下的液体里却不知混合的是愉悦还是沉痛。这令他好奇，布林登一直在猜别人是怎么想的，各种观念的比例对他而言并不重要，他只是单纯的希望知道他们的想法，而猜不透的人会让他更多出几分防备。这能让事情变简单一点，迄今为止，他做得还算不错。

前首相海塔尔的长子阿贝拉上前试图与伊里斯攀谈，于是布林登无声地退到一边，帷幕阴影让他感到更舒适和安全。他抬头望着铁王座的方向，戴伦正端坐于上并与一名身着丝绸长袍的深色皮肤陌生人交谈。“多恩人，”布林登听到帷幕后方传来一声低沉的嘟囔，“跟长城外的野人没什么差别。”

他不需要回头也能辨别出是谁的声音，昆廷·波尔身上的一切特质都如他的外号“火球”一般让人牢记。也许自己应该告诉戴伦，毕竟他也有可能好奇大家都在想些什么。


	11. 11

国王的次子，伊里斯·坦格利安将手中的《非自然史》重重地合上，这本翻阅过无数次的书他早已烂熟于心——当然，是指仅存于世的部分。他尝试过四处搜罗残卷但毫无结果，二十年前那场燃烧着贝勒一世满心虔诚的大火把什么都烧干净了。也许哪天自己会把它补充完全，而那显然需要更多的书，更多关于龙的书。每次伊里斯写信给学城时都几乎得不到什么有价值的回应，所以他开始思考有没有可能在狭海对岸找到答案，瓦雷利亚，龙焰的燃起之地，也是一切最终归于灰烬的废墟。真奇妙，他扯出一丝苦笑，几百年前只有如神祗降怒般的天灾才能摧毁的强大生物，在主人们自相残杀时却能在十几年内就消失殆尽。当时该让跳蚤窝的暴民手持长枪和石块，去同瓦雷利亚蒸腾爆发的熔岩与火山一决高下，而自然会有学士记录下这场伟大的战斗，比屠龙之夜更精彩，也比末日浩劫更残酷。

当夕阳终于沉没在远处黑水湾的边际下时，伊里斯跳下窗台向王座厅方向走去，父亲早些时候曾宣布今天会有晚宴举行，而估计布林登这个时间也差不多该出门了。入夏以后每天君临的白昼都较之前更长，这未免会让他们见面的机会少一些，但并不影响他们关于历史和魔龙方面的交流。布林登的白色渡鸦在一天的任何时候都有可能带着一封信降落在他的窗前，虽然伊里斯不得不承认在这只奇怪鸟类的注视下写完回复多少感觉有些奇怪。

红堡对他来说已经相当熟悉了。这座从征服者伊耿时代即存在的巨大堡垒在一代代君主的完善之后内部越发精致，而远观时方可更明显地看出它的防御功能，浅红色的厚重城墙在阴天时看起来仿佛涂满凝固的血。流浪诗人的琴弦曾唱过塞外的长城会流泪，但从未有人给红堡写过歌。也许很久以后会有一首属于他们其中一人的歌在七国上下传唱，但根据经验，无论主人公是被歌颂行为高贵善良还是讽刺手段阴鸷卑鄙，都不是很有可能会活着亲耳听到。

伊里斯一眼看到那位苍白的朋友正如往常般身披斗篷垂头坐在大厅的角落，于是走过去在他身边落座。国王还未到来，而贝勒和戴蒙坐在他们对面讨论着历史上的比武大会——骑士们的事情，伊里斯无聊地耸耸肩看向同伴，而对方正沉默地盯着面前空空如也的酒杯。这时候总是很难说清他是在发呆还是思考，但那种少有的紧张是自己向来最容易看穿的。两人之前曾无数次探讨过与那人相见时最合适的言辞和反应，而现在看起来似乎都毫无用处，好像无论说什么一切还是于事无补。这不是他们能决定的，也不是戴伦能改变的。

伊里斯这样想着抬起头，看到父亲正向长桌走来，身后跟着一位发色深黑的少年，下露一双和自己一样的紫色眼睛。是他没错了，石篱城的私生子，伊葛·河文。

戴伦用手势示意大家不必起身，随即入座，伊葛被安排在他的右手边。布林登试图越过中间的丹妮和伊里斯望向他时，感觉到他正落在自己脸上那片暗红色的部分。随便看吧，布林登想，既然我们从出生起就已因同父的轶事名扬七国上下，对彼此也没有什么不熟知的理由。他试图勾勒出一副诡异的微笑回应，而对方的目光在自己脸上又稍作停留了几秒便移向别处。

长桌尽头的戴伦照旧做了一番讲话，大家便一同向七神举杯致敬祈愿王国安泰。七神都被高高供在圣堂顶上了，布林登想，能保佑我们的只有自己。杯中酒摇晃着映出身边几张脸的影像破碎在一起，在此作为同一人的血脉相聚一堂，传说故事里的主角，权力游戏中的玩家。

这出戏，所有人都有自己的一幕要演。

当晚布林登依旧像往常一样戴上兜帽外出游荡，夜晚似乎是盛夏时君临唯一不那么讨人厌的部分，圣堂的钟声飘散在凉风里，还能隐约听到城外小酒馆里嘈杂的音乐和笑骂。他在窗口停驻，在这里可以看到红堡城墙上金袍子们来回巡视的身影，和伴随着他们移动的一点火光。传说绝境长城上的守夜人们也这样度过漫漫长夜，而他们双眼望向的是风雪肆虐，和无尽黑暗中兀自图谋的生者与死灵。低头正好可以望到骑士训练的场地，他注意到边角的盾牌堆上又多了新的一块，紧挨着戴蒙的红底黑龙摆放，上面一匹身侧生着双翼的骏马正在月光下安静地嘶鸣，显然属于那个新来的男孩。据布林登所知他还没有被封为骑士，但这个显眼的纹章自然让他的身份不言而喻，也算贴切，虽然在自己看来龙翼和马身的组合简直不能更怪异。

当布林登听见脚步声试图躲起来时已经迟了，但来人并没有显出惊讶的样子。

“睡不着吗？”戴伦缓缓走近和布林登一起趴在窗台上，“我小时候也常在红堡夜游，但不是每个孩子都有这个机会，和这个胆子。”他说着望向远处，目光似乎投向雷妮丝丘陵顶端的龙穴，而那里只有一如既往的黑暗。卸下王冠的戴伦显得比平时更精神一些，对自己感觉也只有此时更像长兄而非七国之主，布林登想起伊里斯撩起半边头发看书时也是这个模样。

“但现在不行了，父亲留给我们维斯特洛，而白天我得好好看住它，”戴伦似乎也注意到了训练场上盾牌堆的变化，眼神停在那个方向不再移动，“所以，帮我看着晚上好吗，布林登？”

“可我只能看到红堡里的，”布林登低头抚摸着窗框上的龙形雕花，突然想起几天前的梦境又补充道，“还有神木林。”

“只是现在，”戴伦的手指轻滑过龙雕的獠牙，“以后你能看到的远不止君临。现在告诉我，亲爱的弟弟，你在神木林里看到了什么。”


	12. 12

天气不错。当然，是对自己来说。布林登边想边抽出另一只箭矢轻巧地搭上长弓瞄准远处的靶垛，能让他不穿斗篷出来到训练场上的时候不多，而此刻乌云把君临压得像入夜时一样漆黑也不会扫他一分兴致。

风声随着天色阴沉下来而愈发凄厉，弓手屏气凝神，加重了上臂的力度，目标在一片昏暗中变得有些难以辨认，但这没关系，布林登需要的是方向而非光照。从很小起就有人教给他，有时双眼在黑暗中能看清的东西反而更多。

也有人教过他怎样射箭，“别想太多”，他想起那人在他耳边轻声留下的那句话。可能射箭时需要静下心来，但住在这鬼地方的现在，有些事不多想就是个死。八岁的孩子也许只需要考虑夜游红堡的路线，但二十岁的私生子却得想着是否要继续往前走，直到自己得以站稳在什么地方。

一支白羽随着他嘴角勾起的笑飞出，划破空气冲向黑暗。

当布林登收拾起长弓和箭矢往回走时君临已将入夜，他能看到红堡窗口的一座座烛台正在被点亮，灯火摇曳在深灰幕布般的天空下仿佛一座巨船在海中无声地航行。窗口偶尔匆忙略过一个个剪影，而厚重的城墙后大概还隐藏着更多——那是船中人观测不到的暗礁。所以这里目前的主人会看着白天，而他看着夜晚，这是他们早就约定好了的。

而门口那个总能一眼认出的背影让他加快了脚步——西蕊·洋星正站在那里，金银色的长发映着火光。她越来越漂亮了，布林登暗想着走近，徒手将长弓挂在身后。

“你回来太晚了，”妹妹轻巧地转了个圈面向他，“下次再这样我会去跟别人吃晚餐的，你知道我会。”

“下次不会，我保证”，布林登轻吻一下妹妹的额头，牵起她的右手，“谢谢你等我，亲爱的。”

晚饭后他们照旧一同在红堡中漫步，西蕊的裙摆被风吹起，在远处传来忽强忽弱的乐声中飘飘荡荡。她将手背在身后轻快地走着，目光偶尔投向窗外的黑水湾。先王的私生女刚满十一岁，但在红堡内已有不少追求者，好在西蕊这方面与伊里斯很相似——宁可日夜与书本相伴，但她不会像伊里斯一样总闷在屋里。伊里斯，想到这里布林登不由得苦笑，他已经记不清上次见到行踪诡秘的二王子是几百年前的事了。小女孩的记忆力十分出众，她以惊人的速度扫荡了布林登的库存，并时常到学士那里造访，或说，劫掠。西蕊也曾提出去旧镇学城求学的意愿，但布林登不会让妹妹走那么远的，她还太小，而海塔尔家族也从来不是那么值得信任的盟友——他们已经像参天塔顶的灯火一样左右摇摆了很多年了。

他们沿着阶梯一道往上路过人群聚集的小厅，音乐夹杂着几声欢笑愈发清晰，布林登本想拉紧西蕊快步走远，但在转角处被一声热情的招呼截下来：

“我亲爱的弟弟妹妹！”戴蒙·黑火从侧门后闪出，冲他们扬了扬酒杯，深红色的河湾地葡萄酒在其中荡漾。戴蒙今年二十五岁，身材在几位兄弟中最显高大壮硕，一副银发紫眼的英俊模样更让他吸引了全维斯特洛少女的芳心，但他对于父辈指婚的妻子，泰洛西的罗翰妮向来忠贞不二。对旁人来说戴蒙继承了父亲的容貌而非性情有些奇怪但并非解释不通，正如也许是现在七国上下长得最像坦格利安的人却姓了黑火。“不进来跳支舞吗？或者尝尝新到的酒也好，布雷肯大人的礼物总是相当慷慨。”

这个姓氏让布林登不由得眉头轻皱，他试图能不表现出什么异常：“我们自然有别的办法来排解这个夜晚，”他另一只手在暗处拉紧了西蕊，“多谢，哥哥。”

“那么请便了，”戴蒙转身让出一侧道路，“不过我建议你们最好找点更有趣的事情做。”他说完仰头将半杯酒灌进嘴里，面对西蕊夸张地做了个行礼的动作，随后开门回到小厅里去了。

布林登看着门缓缓关上把音乐声隔绝在外，便拉着西蕊走上前方随便某个方向的阶梯离开。他满心想着映在火光中的那半张笑脸，每次相见时戴蒙都似乎笑得很开心，无论晚宴、朝堂还是比武大会，而现在戴伦更多的则是坐在王座上或长桌的尽头观望着不发一言。他记得几年前当自己还小而戴伦还更年轻的时候，长兄也是经常笑的。

“布林登，”身边西蕊的轻声呼唤将他唤回，“我不记得走过这条路。”

他瞬间停步，转头望向窗外分明是从红堡最西端才能看到的景象。布林登想起自己好像已经很久没来过这里了，但他肯定自己是红堡中为数不多记得这条路的一人，而那天在阶梯尽头挂毯后看到的东西应该已经被所有人忘记了。

“我也不记得，”布林登试图让自己的声音听起来温柔而随意，“不过从这往卧室走是挺长的一段路，该回去了，再晚睡会让你不舒服的。”

“那就更应该向前走了，”西蕊松开他的手快步向前走上阶梯，“戴蒙说的对，红堡有趣极了。”

布林登停滞了几秒后随即跟上去，不再说话垂头默默行走。他不确定那里还留下了什么，当年他们应该是将一切都清扫干净了，但从没人向西蕊解释过这些。昭示着罪恶的异端诅咒，他清清楚楚地记得这句话，正如记得那天的景象一般。

走在前面的西蕊已推开木门跨入，房间内比起阶梯更加昏暗，墙边依然垂着厚重的窗帘，只有顶层的挂毯后透出些许光亮，灰尘在空气中安静地漂浮。西蕊走到墙侧观察着，随即将盖在旁边的黑布一把掀开。

一排巨大的书架出现在他们眼前，布林登借着微光隐约看出书籍的包装风格从十年前的学城典籍到瓦雷利亚的先人遗作不等，更高一层还陈列着一个个形状各异的罐子和带锁的木箱。塞蕊娜夫人的遗物被封存了，他记得从她死后就没有人敢动过这些东西，包括布林登自己，但现在它们显然等来了最合适的主人。

西蕊惊讶地望着书架站了许久，将手轻放在上面触摸过一排排书脊，突然转头望向布林登：“我能搬到这来住吗，哥哥？”

“相信我，你不会喜欢这些灰尘的，”布林登强迫自己保持着正常语调，但看到西蕊眼中露出失落时随即改口，“不过你可以随意把它们搬回去，我们明天再做这事也不迟。”

她又驻足在书架前观望了许久，但显然并未满足，西蕊转身向那片透出亮光的挂毯走去，上面勉强能辨认出纹着燃烧火焰的形状。别过去，布林登站在原地想着几乎无法移动，求你了，别过去也什么都别想起来。

突然他意识到空气中正漂浮着轻微的烟味，仿佛来自挂毯上的火苗，二人随即对视一眼，布林登才确定这并非自己记忆重合的幻觉，至少那只是烟味，他一边安慰自己一边强制移动到西蕊身边，另外一种诡异的味道他这辈子再也不想闻到第二次了，那意味着比红堡半夜里来路不明的烟火更多的东西。血腥，衰败，和死亡。

一阵烟火味更浓烈的风将挂毯微微吹起，布林登立刻抢在西蕊前将它随手掀开。一个身影背对着他们坐在房间正中央的毫无光彩的玻璃灯下，银色长发垂地，面前是一堆似乎刚熄灭的木柴，身边环绕着一圈摊开的书和笔记，上面写满了各种难以辨认的文字。你个混蛋，布林登在内心暗自骂道，他明白那人行踪诡异但没曾想他能发展到这种程度。

然而西蕊看清人影后便饶有兴趣地走上前去，贴近了地上的书籍仔细观察着，随后抬头望向布林登，声音里带着欣喜：“是里斯的瓦雷利亚方言。”

“你最好能解释清楚你在干什么，”布林登僵硬地向那人发问，“你父亲不会高兴听到你半夜不睡觉而跑去书堆里烧火玩的——尤其是在这里。” 

“龙。”很久后伊里斯·坦格利安终于回答了他，但双眼依旧死死盯着燃烧后空气中的烟尘，“我看到了魔龙。”


	13. 13

“我看到了魔龙。”

伊里斯•坦格利安说完继续凝视着黑暗中的一片虚无，但布林登除了弥漫的烟尘以外什么都看不到。

“别告诉我你又在尝试狭海对岸流传的那些歪门邪说，”布林登走上前将散落在地上的书本逐个捡起并扔到一旁，“它们会害死你的。”他依稀记得上次红袍僧在广场上传教的场景，术士们高声念诵着不知何方语种的祷词，宣称所有人的未来都可从烈火中窥见。那可远远不够，布林登当时冷笑着坐在角落雕像的阴影下观望，过去和未来一样重要，而看得太多就更容易将二者混淆， 连同真实与虚妄一起将人引入迷途自此不返。 

“我无所谓，父亲又不会缺我一个儿子，”伊里斯终于将停滞的目光收回，“更何况他现在连孙子也不缺。以及，请离我的书远点，布林登，它们十分脆弱。”

他刚欲回答，转头看到西蕊正饶有兴趣地打开一本用深红色皮革包装的书，便瞬间冲上前去夺回自己手中。无论这里面讲得什么，只要它在这座诡异的塔楼里存在已久，就绝对不可能是适合妹妹的读物，至少现在不行。他暗自后悔着早该让戴伦把这里清空，或直接拆光炸掉也好，如此便只有七神知道这堆积的灰尘里还埋着多少东西。布林登看都没看一眼就将手里的书重重合上塞到伊里斯怀中，“我只是想提醒你，国王的兄弟也不缺，”血红色的双眼逼近了紧盯着对方的深紫，“你说过的要小心点，忘了吗。” 

伊里斯仰头看着他扯起一丝诡异的笑，“我还说过我无所谓。”

七层地狱。布林登不由得在心里骂了一句，红堡里现在连疯子也不缺了。

把西蕊送回房间后，布林登继续行走于墙垣与回廊之间，但带有自己的方向而不再是漫游，所以自然也不必像小时候一样一路躲着金袍子。游侠王子的卫队和他的故事一起流传到了百年之后，而如今君临上下酒肆里依然会有人为这个名字举杯祝福，戴蒙，维斯特洛还有龙活着的时候，这个名字意味着游侠；现在龙死没了而火光还燃着，庶民和野心家们便赋予了它另一个喻义——战士化身，相比之下更多了几分独属于信仰的虚无和危险。布林登向来无法在圣堂里感到一丝安稳，即使主教在祷词中将七神称颂得再无私慷慨，他也总觉得圣堂是君临最危险的地方。在这里人们的一切行径都可以被授予代表神明旨意的虚妄之冠，从而在七神圣光的笼罩下逃过所有罪名，无论目的为何。对布林登来说他更容易在鱼梁木下找到平静，那儿的神从不评判，他们只会在他的耳边和梦境里低语，有一些很早就能听懂，而另一些话语的含义则是他在多年之后才得以领悟的。

他沿着台阶一路向上直到尽头的龙形雕像，传说那是根据雷妮拉女王的坐骑叙拉克斯塑造的，学士的卷帙上记载了每一条龙的相貌和形态，但真正见过龙的人都早已同它们一并化作灰烬了。布林登稍稍调整了一下底座的角度，随后侧身迈进熟悉的暗道，这里在月亮转到红堡另一侧的后半夜时几乎黑得不见五指，他只能凭着墙砖的触感一步步前行，最后在拐角处停驻。上方墙壁后传来细碎的低语，布林登平静了一下呼吸努力分辨着声音，这很好，戴蒙今夜早些时候建议他找点更有趣的事情做，而现在看来这个可是个相当不错的提议。布林登边想着边找到那块做好标记的砖附耳上去，对话逐渐变得清晰。

“首相大人，”他甚至能听出倒酒的声音，“河间地的气候虽说不如青庭岛宜人，但可难说这凄风苦雨酿出来的回味不比别地悠长浓重。这桶酒是布雷肯大人吩咐过专门为您准备的，当然，这本书也是。”

布林登没再听到什么声音，许久后他甚至怀疑屋内的人是否已经离开，直到旁侧突然响起几声强烈的咳嗽，随后另一个声音似乎喘着气一样说道：“所以这就是现在河间地的情况？不够，回去告诉他，我们需要河间与河湾地一样稳定可靠。让他们别忘了把城防和船只都准备好，如果到时候突然从不知道哪吹来一阵该死的风暴，我们就都完了。”

“我们已经给所有可能合作的领主送去了渡鸦，”第一个声音的语气听起来并无退让，“您不想那些黑色的信使飞到鸦树城去吧？首相大人，我必须奉劝您行事要小心些，那儿出产的渡鸦可是七国上下最会讲话的。”

“送信的鸟儿不足为虑，其它我自然会处理，你也没必要想那么多，”房间内又想起几声咳嗽，“要知道有只猫儿已经在它唱歌的树枝下等得很久了。”

墙壁后又安静了一会，但并没有上次那么长。“那么就随您安排了。夜安，首相大人。我们需要的只是您的时间，或说，陛下的。”

布林登确认没再有什么动静后便向密道下方攀去，一步步回到入口处背靠雕像坐定，整理着呼吸和思路，长时间精神紧绷让他有些头晕。方才的两个声音对他而言都不陌生，一个常见，而另一个只在梦境中见过背影，但他确信记忆的清晰度足以让他在现实中也能一眼认出来。时间，他又对自己重复了一遍，显然他们目前的准备尚不充分，所以额外的时间大概也只能从别人手里抢了。布林登思索着又想起河间地不由苦笑，他已经记不起这将是维斯特洛的战火第几次燃烧到这片土地上，虽然定居于此的领主们从来就没有相安无事的概念，作为在和平年代也能扯出不少乱子的河间，再来一场或有名或无义的战争只能成为投机者的盛宴，野心家们坐在长桌前一边竞相食用彼此的骨血，一边用名为道义的白巾将嘴角殷红擦拭得干干净净。布林登还年幼时曾在鸦树城度过一个夏天，他记得在傍晚日光散尽后常随外祖父布莱伍德伯爵骑马到城外去，他们沿着红叉河水流淌的方向前行，道旁农田里垂着满满的稻谷，偶尔路过的农户会向他们脱帽致意，随便走进一座屋舍女主人便会端上自酿的酸甜果酒，而伯爵则微笑着回应。有时他们会一直向东行至布莱伍德谷的尽头，那里是一片焦土，几只渡鸦栖息在半棵枯树上有气无力地呻吟着，往前再不见人烟。

“那儿就是火磨坊，”布林登记得外祖父指着远处告诉自己，“五十年前科拉克休的龙焰于此喷吐了整整一夜，那明光比初升的太阳还耀眼，而第二天早晨戴蒙亲王已将黑党的旗帜插上了石篱城头。”

“为什么不在这里播种呢？”布林登问到，当时他还没学会去分辨夜幕下的黢黑是桑田还是焦灰。

“农夫们至今还能从其中掘出白骨，”伯爵说着遥望河水远去的方向，“我还小的时候，这里原本是一座有几十户人家的村庄。”


	14. 14

当窗帘周围环绕的一圈光芒从黯淡变为微微耀眼时，布林登感觉自己并没有睡着多久，晴朗的一天，他一边想一边强撑着从床上爬起来披上斗篷，真不幸。通常他不会在这种天气出门，但布林登真的不确定自己目前还有多长时间，或者说，黑火还需要多少时间。

他匆匆穿越红堡漫长的回廊走向梅葛楼，钟声随着脚步作响，君临城正在逐渐醒来。还在值晚班的御林铁卫站在紧闭的国王会客厅门前，神态疲倦，看了一眼布林登便放行。他走进门去，示意侍女不必将窗帘卷起，坐在桌前稍作歇息，显然戴伦还未梳洗完毕。布林登记得兄长继位之初总是在刚刚日出时就到达王座厅，有时还会与御前会议成员共用早餐，而今年是戴伦坐在铁王座上的第十二年，国王看起来依然温和睿智，但兄长十几年来的变化是布林登一直看在眼里的。

国王身着单衣从门帘后走出，还未戴上王冠的他看起来比平时少几分精神，“布林登，”戴伦向他点头致意，“我的情报总管又带来了什么好消息？”

“那恐怕我要令您失望了，陛下”，布林登站起身走近了些低声道：“他们已经开始在河间地发展同盟，也开始准备防御工事和船只。想必…” 他稍稍加重了语气，“反叛的发动只是时间问题了。”

戴伦眉头微皱：“他们所谓的征服者再世呢？”

“目前没有新动向，不过我的建议还是如前，”布林登微微挑了下眉，“尽快。您知道他早晚会这么做的。”

戴伦没再说话，转身走向房间另一侧的窗口看着庭中方场停了许久：“戴蒙是我们的兄弟。”

“而他归根结底还是姓黑火而非坦格利安。而拜父亲所赐，君临的坊间传言怎么讲这一切，我们一直是很清楚的。”

戴伦转头回望着他，长兄的面容在逆光中微微模糊，太阳正在国王身后升起，布林登下意识地向后站了一步，他只能看到戴伦身后投来一片有些亮眼的光。

“我相信你和我想的一样，弟弟。”国王又重新将视线转向窗外，“稍后御前会议时我们再与大家讨论此事。”

布林登走出房间时梅葛楼时天已经大亮。他相信戴伦向来谨慎决策是正确的习惯，但想起上次在议会提及戴蒙时所有人的反应让他不得不犹豫，首相巴特维尔与黑火的关系已经基本坐实，但议会其余几人的立场还暂时无法确定。他记得那老头当时油腻而若无其事的腔调，“我认为此事并无大碍，陛下，戴蒙爵士毕竟是您的兄弟，”巴特维尔边说边看向布林登这边，故意加重语气说着兄弟二字。是这样没错，布林登想，我也是，伊葛•河文也是。伊尼斯去世后梅葛杀了自己的侄子坐上铁王座，而雷妮拉和伊耿也同样流着韦赛里斯一世的血，但至少他们还都姓坦格利安。

也只有坦格利安了。布林登回忆起几年前父亲葬礼上主教盖棺时所说的话，后半句埋没在圣堂中七座高大神像的阴影里，但他还听得见那声音。安达尔人和先民曾经不得不臣服于巨龙的力量，坦格利安家族入主维斯特洛二百年后，在他们眼中似乎依然神秘而高高在上，瓦雷利亚的故事传得太远也太久了。他们形容坦格利安为非人的美貌，而过去已经证明，只要教会再作一番慷慨陈词，他们便会去质疑那与自己传统相悖的族群到底是被祝福的圣人还是被诅咒的怪物。

他走出红堡大门后靠在城墙的阴影里稍作歇息，望向训练场时发现那里已有侍童们来回跑动的身影了——这些男孩们的日子过得相当辛苦，因为在布林登看来有些骑士只是单纯地需要个什么人来使唤。

布林登停在训练场离训练场不远处的一片草地上，一旁的树荫常是姑娘小姐们观看心仪骑士的保留场所，几块盾牌被漫不经心地堆在角落里，上面叠加着闻名或已经没落家族的纹章。他拉下兜帽，脑海中莫名浮现起那些血肉模糊的尸体堆在一起的样子，这时候再去辨认谁是君临深受爱戴的年轻骑士，谁是宴会上最受欢迎的漂亮男孩，谁又是哪个出身名门备受厚望的继承人，就不像单单辨认是花哨的纹章那么容易了。

他转头走向与校场相隔一片树林的另一块空旷场地，并满意地看到自己的黑底白龙旗帜在一旁已经高高挂起——在鸦齿卫队帮忙打杂的孩子总是相当能干，他们有些原是君临大街小巷的流浪儿，空闲时也可以担任部分眼线的工作。十几位将士正聚集在一角分享着一锅鹿肉汤，见他走来便放下手中的碗站起，“布林登大人。”

他挥挥手示意大家坐下，向队长简单交代了这几天的活动，便走向一角的弓箭架随便拿起一把检查，那里放满了由布林登亲自监制的鱼梁木长弓，但在他看来这还不够，至少箭矢应该更多一些才对，在战场上从来可没有敌人不够杀的说法。

尽管那些箭矢可能朝向的是你的亲生兄弟，布林登想着将长弓放回，现在它们还蒙着一层薄薄的露水，而以后可能就是你亲人的鲜血。他知道鸦齿卫队中不乏因为立场而与家人甚至家族产生疏离者，戴伦与戴蒙的支持者分布得极其随机而不乏中立，布林登只希望在某个时间节点后，这些都将变得再也无关紧要。

他们在等，所有人都在等。

布林登抬头望向远处的训练场，追随戴蒙的骑士比较多的时候，他们会在一侧也升起戴蒙的红底黑龙旗，那被鲜血浸透了一般的红色在风中舒展又卷起，黑色的魔龙像一只准备吞噬一切的巨兽一般虎视眈眈地盯着君临的城垣。他不会让战火烧到君临的，如果终究会有那么一天的话。

“如果河间地沦陷，只是可能，”布林登想起早上离开时与戴伦对话，他的眼神紧盯着扫过长兄脸上的一片阴影，随即像不由自主地想要回避什么一样看向别处，“我希望您能到盛夏厅暂避。”

“你知道我不会的，亲爱的布林登，”戴伦的声音依旧温柔而坚定，“让弟弟和儿子们替我作战已经够多了，当然瓦拉尔和伊里斯可以走，”他低头看到长兄的手紧紧按在窗台一旁的石刻上，指关节因为用力而微微发白，“我将不会离开君临分毫。”


	15. 15

脚步声。由远而近。

宵禁后的君临街道上除了巡逻的金袍子几乎没什么人，他想着翻过窗户穿越一间已经废弃的杂物房，并在墙根处停下观察附近。这是下城区的角落，再走一段距离便是君临城的边缘。一只黑猫蹲在不远处路口的街角，尾巴随意地左右晃动，它们倒是悠闲得很，仿佛即将死去也不在意一样。

屋檐上一阵翅膀扑棱的声音突然响起，但月光里的人影未动分毫。黑猫突然像知会了什么一般站起伸了个懒腰，随即向另一侧的街道走去。他紧紧贴着那堵被茅草掩盖的矮墙拉紧了兜帽，呼吸声轻到融化在夜色里。

远处的街角突然传来一阵人声，喧嚣着拐过弯去往他背对的方向，“小心点，”一个声音提醒道，“你们知道那位大人的眼线满君临都是。”

“去你的，”最喧嚣的一个声音回答道，“我可不想再在那群乌鸦面前低声下气了，寒铁大人会保护我们的。”

没再有人回答，脚步的声音也随即消失了。他从阴影中走出，长长的斗篷在夜风里飘着，像个游荡的幽灵一般无声地移动。他的手轻轻触摸着墙壁一路探查，最后停在一户似乎没人居住的房屋前。墙壁冷冰冰的，他的指尖轻轻触及石缝，感觉到隐约的凉风。

兜帽下的脸轻轻挑了下眉，随后绕向房屋一旁的小巷，并如愿摸到了透出微微光亮的侧门。他伸手毫不犹豫地便将门叩响，随即后退一步深吸一口气紧了紧兜帽。

门上的小窗被扯开一道缝隙，一双眼睛在后面闪烁着发问，“黑莓酒，还是夏日红？”

“鲜血。”一个平凡到毫无辨识的声音回答道。

然而门后那人似乎并无动作，“露出你的脸。”

他没再答话，一手握紧了斗篷下藏着的匕首，一手抬起轻轻解开兜帽的绳结。

一张年轻的脸暴露在月光下，面部光洁如玉而毫无表情，深色的眼睛像压抑着什么一般紧盯着门后

门无声地开启了片刻，小巷随即重归于黑暗。

他跟随着来人一路向下，深入到可以与红堡的地牢相比，隧道很暗而盘旋，身边偶尔闪过几个不知道通往何处的木门。领路人一直沉默不语，当然他也不打算做什么发问惹起麻烦。他们在尽头一块帷幕前停下，那人轻叩了三下一旁的龙形环，他随即跟在后面侧身进入。

在他感觉来相比之前的昏暗而言这里有些过于明亮了——几十支蜡烛摆在长桌前，上面不乏凌乱的酒渍和不知什么留下的痕迹，两边被木桶填满。大约百十来人正坐在这个地下酒窖里开怀畅饮，桌上随便放着些看不出形状的食物，一个身着重甲的人正靠坐在尽头的高脚椅上握着酒杯和身边人交谈，背后是高悬的红底黑龙旗。他屏住呼吸，感觉到那人冰冷的目光落在自己身上。

桌角的几个似乎在他们前进来的，几双藏在杯子后面的眼睛正狡黠地打量着二人，“我没见过你，”他刚才在街角阴影里记住的声音发问道，“这是哪家毛没长齐的小孩子也溜出来了？”

“只是个姓河文的私生子而已，”他柔声答道，这倒是事实，他在对面坐下并把自然地伸手够过酒壶来把面前的杯子填满，“我想这儿跟我差不多的人可不少。”

他感觉到桌角的几个人交换了一下眼神，“那你最好别是我们想的那个，巫术可骗不过寒铁大人的眼睛。”

“那是自然。”他把笑意藏在杯子后和着那不知名的液体小口啜饮着，他并不清楚这些人所谓的巫术具体指什么，但相信就算寒铁也给不出什么更好的定义。

角落里坐着的一人哼了一声，随后直起身坐过来拿过他面前的酒壶，“管什么巫术，血鸦也没几天活头了，” 这句话激起一片应和声，“跟王座上那个伪善的野心家和他生的那个多恩人一样。”

那可不一定，他想着抬头环顾四周，伊耿一世年代的史书有记载红堡出城的密道，但他没料到君临的地下深处还有这样一个能作为储备和防御的地方，而可能的话，甚至暴乱。

长桌尽头的人用酒杯底敲了三下，整个酒窖的喧嚣随即平静下来。

“各位，”那人走到烛形吊灯下抬起头，露出熟悉的黑发紫眼和胸前生着龙翼的骏马，这倒是不意外，他想着靠坐在墙根处，像之前无数次相见一样毫无表情地打量着那人。一时间他感到那冰冷的目光再次落在自己身上许久，随即又在房间里长久地回荡着。

“我们要等的时间不多了，”那人仿佛即将宣布什么重大事情一样顿了顿，“戴蒙王子很快将在七神的祝福下加冕，成为维斯特洛的真王。”

他低头喝了一口酒，默默盯着液体里倒映的烛光，像碎成一地的金子一样在杯子中闪烁着逐渐消失。

“而我们将成为他忠实而骄傲的追随者，正如各位曾发誓为黑火而战，”那人说着举起酒杯，“为真龙而战。”

四下响起一片应和声，“我们将把伪王拉出红堡，他和他的兄弟将被天父的公正所审判，并以鲜血作为偿还私生子的罪孽。”

一把剑证明不了什么，亲爱的兄弟，我只希望所有的罪孽都在十二年前和我们父亲的尸体一起腐烂成灰。

“我们要为黑火正名，向戴蒙效忠，哪怕让君临在真龙的烈焰中淹没。”

我的剑，我的渡鸦，我的心都将永远为戴伦而战。

“从多恩到北境，从夏日之海到绝境长城，我们要让维斯特洛归附于黑龙的统治。”

我将永远守护坦格利安，直至这个家族的最后一人。

“我们会将戴蒙送上铁王座，就算让七大王国血流成河也在所不惜。”

我会把你们统统赶出这片土地，你们能留下的只有成堆的尸骨，只要我还在世你们就永远无法活着回到这里。

“敬戴蒙·黑火，”寒铁高声喊道，“征服者的再世，战士的化身，真龙的归来！”

没等四下的应和响起，一声刺耳的鸟鸣突然从上方传来。寒铁看向头顶，一只白色渡鸦正停在灯架上像回答一般愉悦地鸣叫着。

烛形吊灯应声坠下。

最先烧起来的是那块红底黑龙的旗帜，随即火焰攀上房梁一路飞速蔓延，像流星一样落在一旁堆积的酒桶上。人群惊叫着匆忙闪避着，狭小的入口一时间被逃命的混乱挤满，封闭的密室内很快被浓烟和惨叫充满。

寒铁踩着因窒息而倒下的尸体冲向出口，突然想起了什么般回头看向身后。

他站在一片烈火的中央，脚下流淌着赤色的酒和明焰，半边脸却是置身事外一样的惨白。他抬起头回望着寒铁，双眼像凝在血泊里般一动不动。

另半边脸被火光映得格外殷红。


End file.
